The Truth
by SonAmyfan13
Summary: Both the Summary and Disclaimer are in the story


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect James Red Burns, Sierra Violet Burns, Gray Flare Burns, Colin Green Hedgehog, White Lily The Hedgehog, Black Rose The Hedgehog, Rain Water Hedgehog, Ray Cloud Hedgehog, Jade Diamond Jewel, Emerald Amethyst Jewel, Ruby Opal Jewel._

_Summary: This is about James Red Burns who goes by Red which is his middle name and his little sister Sierra Violet Burns also goes by her middle name it's also the truth of why they both claimed their parents were dead because here's the horrible truth about their parents and also listen to The Last Night by Skillet when your reading this story and the this is in Violet's POV also don't listen to The Last Night by Skillet until half way through the fic because Violet starts to think about killing herself and Colin finds out and since Colin and Violet have been dating for about 2 months and he is kinda supposed to be singing the song to Violet and she sings parts of the songs back and I think you can guess which parts he sings and which parts she sings.  
_

_Ages:_

_James Red Burns: 15_

_Sierra Violet Burns: 13_

_Gray Flare Burns: 38  
_

_Colin Green Hedgehog: 16_

_White Lily Hedgehog: 13_

_Black Rose Hedgehog: 13_

_Rain Water Hedgehog: 14_

_Ray Cloud Hedgehog: 14_

_Jade Diamond Jewel: 17_

_Emerald Amethyst Jewel: 15_

_Ruby Opal Jewel: 13_

_Okay here's the story_

_This " is used when talking underlined words sometimes maybe used in this fic for when someone's thinking_

**_This is used in_ Flashbacks**

* * *

I was shocked I thought my Mother died when I was 8 and Red was 10 I though she died or at least that's what Red told me

*Flashback starts*

_**I was playing with my big brother James but he mostly goes by his middle name which is Red him and I are playing at home I just hope mommy or daddy don't come home and then I heard the door slam and my mom and dad stumble in and I think to myself Probably drunk or high on drugs again or maybe even both I hope Red doesn't do anything to make them angry I was hoping my parents would notice me and Red yet but I guess I was wrong when my dad yelled at me to go up to my room I don't like leaving Red with them because I think Red and my parents made a deal because you see mine and Red's parents do what my brother said is child abuse but they stopped doing it to me for some reason and I don't know why Red talked to them after they had hurt and I look at my brother before going to my room and he smiles and I can tell it's forced and he says "Just go sis I'll be there in the later to read a story" I force a smile "Okay" I go up to my room and close my door and lock it and then I hide in my closet because sometimes I can hear what their doing to him but he doesn't want anything to happen to me so he talked to my parents and they made a deal where they hurt him more and they don't hurt me and if I hide in my closet I can't hear because I don't want to hear my brother cry in pain by them hitting him.**_

*End of Flashback*

I just hope my dad is really dead I really just hope my mother's alive because my mom only abused us when she was either drunk or high my dad abused us all the time and then someone grabbed my arm and I went to scream and then I saw that it was my father and my heart almost stopped when I saw it was him and behind him I saw my mother and it clear she was drunk now I tried to scream for Red because of his super hearing but when I tried to scream nothing would come and my father pinned to me a brick wall and I was scared no wait scratch that I'm terrified "Hello Sierra" my father said "It's been a while" I whimpered as while I pretended most of the time to be strong and tough but Red and my parents saw right thru it no one else did not even my boyfriend Colin see thru my mask "Looks like the little freak's scared honey" said my mother and my father grinned evilly "Yes she is but she looks more terrified then scared" "Please just let me go" I said nicely hoping they would let me go "No way freak" my father said and I winced and then that's when he punched me in the stomach and I screamed this time and which since my father was a bat and had sensitive hearing like my brother he dropped me and covered his ears and then my mother slapped me "HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!" that voice it seemed so familiar but I was losing consciousness I soon blacked out the last thing I heard was someone yelling Violet not Sierra.

*a few days later*

I woke up I was in a room it was my room and I saw two figures in the doorway they were talking to each other sure I didn't have as good of hearing as my brother or father but I did have somewhat good hearing I could hear what they were saying "She should wake up soon" said the taller figure who clearly had some bat in him because he had wings and big ears and the other figure replied "She could be awake right now" both of the voices were familiar to me and then it hit me they were both Red and Colin and then I asked weakly "James?" using my brother's real name for the first time in years and the taller figure snapped his head towards me relief in his eyes and the smaller figure which was Colin had a confused look in his eyes "James?" Colin asked confused "Um Colin could you go into the living room and tell everyone she's awake I need to talk to her" Colin nodded and walked out and then Red walked over to me and then I slapped him and he stared at me in shock and surprise "You lied to me you said mother and father was dead" I hissed in anger the shock and surprise faded "I had to lie Sierra because I knew you would never feel safe if you thought they were alive and not dead I had to lie and tell you their were dead I'm sorry I lied to you alright?" I smiled "I can't stay mad at you forever big bro" he smiled too "That's good to know" but what Red didn't know is that that smile I just smiled was a fake and then I got up and went down stairs and there I saw everyone which was Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Rain, Lily, Colin was looking at me with a worried look like he could see that I was faking being happy, Rose, Ray, wow even Jade and her two younger siblings whose name's where Emerald and Ruby they were all here and I was a little surprised to see them all and I could see they were all happy to see I was alright and after questions and answers they all left Red and Lily left because they had a date and everyone was gone expect Colin and he said something "Well I'll see you tomorrow and Violet?" "Yeah Colin?" "If you ever need someone to be there for you I'm always right there for you" and then he left and I was alone and then I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife and went into the bathroom which me and Red both had our own bathrooms so I went into mine I rolled my sleeves and since I wore long gloves took them off and I looked at my left arm which was a slight tanish gray color and it was covered in scars and if Red ever saw them he'd flip so would Colin and then I put the knife on my left arm and slightly put some pressure and moved the knife across my wrist I felt the blood run down my wrist and I felt the pain throughout my entire body and to tell you the truth I kinda liked it and that scared me and then I put the knife down wiped the blood from my wrist and put a band-aid on it put my gloves back on and unrolled my sleeves and grabbed the knife and went downstairs and when into the kitchen and washed it and put it away and then I went into my room grabbed my jacket and left my house and started walking towards Colin's house to say good-bye when I got there I knocked on the door and Rose answered and she called Colin to the door and I asked him if he could come outside because I wanted to tell him something that Rose couldn't hear "I can't stand it anymore Colin" he looked at me confused "What do you mean?" "This is good-bye" I started to walk away "Wait Violet!" I felt Colin grab my right wrist "What do you mean good-bye?" (Start The Last Night by Skillet) I rolled up my jacket sleeves and the sleeves of my shirt and took off both of my gloves "That's what I mean Colin" I feel myself about to cry and Colin's just staring at my wrists in shock and surprise "Good-bye Colin" I put my gloves back on and roll my sleeves down and try to leave before I start to cry when someone appears in front of me and lifts my face up so I'm looking in his eyes "I know your lying you don't want to say good-bye" I stare into those red eyes of his and then he hugs me and whispers in my ear "I know you want to cry just let it out Violet let the tears flow" as soon as he was done speaking I broke into tears and hugged him back crying until I couldn't cry anymore "Thank you Colin" "For what?" "For stopping me from making a terrible mistake by killing myself" "Your welcome Violet" I smiled a real smile for a long time and told Colin good-bye and went home I never did see my mother or father again after that.


End file.
